everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Moesings/EAHsona
Lovable Charming is the daughter of, and therefore successor to, two of the guests at the events in various stories, plays and ballets and she is destined to attend all of them. Lovable is the life of the party and lives for drama, so she is a definite Royal, and loves the simplicity of her story. Lovable is also Moesings's EAHsona. Character Personality *Lovable is very logically intelligent. She can solve math problems out without blowing up her brain in the process. She always tops the class in Crownculus. Always. *She's very creative, and she's always writing stories, poems and lyrics to songs she makes up. She wants to publish one of her stories like her friend did. *Very dramatic, always making herself known to the class that she's here to slay. She'll never pass up the opportunity to say something dramatic. *Lovable makes it her business to know every single person in the school. She's always the one who shows the newbie around the school and introduces them to everyone else. *ENFP personality- she's a people pleaser and wants the validation from her friends a lot-even though she doesn't show this much to people, even her close friends. *Oppurtunistic-when Lovable wants something she goes for it. Everyone knows that Lovable will not hesitate to audition for the part she wants in a play, or write a letter explains why she should be the captain of the team she wants to head. *Lovable is described by others to be very prim and proper, always correcting things and putting them in place. Lovable can hardly agree with it, as she sees herself as very scattered. Appearance Lovable has dark, milk chocolate Brown skin that has many cuts from the accidents she's gotten into. She has dark Brown, almost black irises and long, beaver brown hair that reaches her mid-back(which she likes to add hair extensions to so it reaches her waist and twist or braid). Her face is oblong; she has a Roman nose and classic lips. She has a rather tall stature, and rather large feet. Hobbies and Interests Reading Lovable really likes reading. She's very into fantasy, fairytales and sci-fi stories but will read other genres when she's bored. She also loves to read non-fiction books. It isn't just books she reads though; she can also read the writing on a drinks can if she's bored. Writing She also loves to write. Stories, poems, songs, you name it. She's always writing things down somewhere and hardlu ever finishes them One of her biggest achievements was receiving Writer of the Year in spellementary school. Acting TBA Track and Field TBA Dancing TBA- always shooting up and down Singing TBA Designing TBA Mathematics TBA Trope- Noble Backgrounders Explanation In a lot of Stories, there is a gathering in which Royals and Nobles come together(Cinderella, Swan Lake) and there are usually many attendees at these balls. Usually, they appear as surprised when different revelations come forward. How Does Lovable Fit Into It? She's the daughter of Two attendees; she becomes an attendee. Viewpoint on Destiny Lovable loves her destiny of going to many events as she is the life of the party. Relationships Family Mother- Adorable Charming *I luv u mommy *Always correcting Lovable and putting her on the right path **Honestly so exasperated with Lovable *But the love is still there *Always watching things and analysing them together Father- Charitable Charming *I luv u daddy *To be honest he's so cool *Acts like an embarrassment at home but outside he's such a top dog *Always cracking jokes Sister- Corageous Charming *I luv u Cora *She's in second year of uni already and is always calling Lovable *They both have that prim and properness *Analyses stuff together too Sister- Pleasant Charming *I luv u Pleasant *She's in her first year of uni and is #busy all the time *They're both very dramatic *Analyses things together as well. Friends Sissonne En Pointe TBA Ostentatious P. Cockley TBA Open for Friends! Acquaintances TBA (tbh i feel like most of the peeps on here fit into this category bc im not really that close to y'all yet???) Enemies Half of the people in Lovable's classe lowkey don't like her but she doesn't really have a problem with any of them. Romance She's straight. She doesn't want to hook up. End of. Quotes Trivia *Lovable aspires to write music after her destiny is over. *Lovable's birthday is on February 26. *References this way: **Lovable is what Sings's real name means. **Sings's parents might be pretty drab but they are invited to a lot of parties(mostly colleagues' birthdays and weddings). **As an ENFP type personality, Sings is very social and as such she gets invited to many parties as well. **The role of the royal class really suits Sings's family because they are like that. Sings in particular is said to be very prim and proper. Category:EAHsonas Category:Characters Category:Royals